1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliques generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel single-sheet, multi-level applique that is particularly useful in vehicle dashboards and a novel method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
While the present invention is described with reference to application in vehicle dashboards, it will be understood that it is applicable as well to any application in which multi-level appliques are employed.
Conventionally, multi-level appliques are employed in vehicle dashboards to provide graphics surrounding gauges and other information displays. For example, an analog speedometer includes a pointer that extends through a portion of the dashboard. An applique on which is printed a scale of speeds is attached to that portion of the dashboard surrounding the pointer such that the pointer will point to the speed at which the vehicle is traveling. Similarly, appliques may be used in conjunction with indicators of engine temperature, oil pressure, fuel tank level, engine speed, alternator voltage output, and whatever other operating indicators may be employed. An applique surrounding the instrument display may also be employed. Additionally, symbols visible through one or more of the appliques may be employed, such as a symbol indicating that a seat belt is not fastened, for example.
The appliques may be adhesively attached to portions of the dashboard or they may be held in place by means of one or more retainers that hold the appliques in place without the use of an adhesive.
According to one manufacturing technique, such appliques are individually cut and silk screen-printed. For example, a dashboard display may include one applique for the fuel gauge, another applique for the speedometer, a third applique for the engine temperature gauge, and a fourth applique for surrounding the entire instrument display. One reason for producing the appliques separately is that the appliques for the fuel gauge, the speedometer, and the engine temperature gauge are applied at a level that is set farther into the dashboard than the surrounding applique. This creates a three-dimensional visual effect in the vehicle instrumentation which not only is attractive, but which also facilitates differentiating one display from another, as opposed to having all displays presented on the same plane.
While there are aesthetic reasons for using separate appliques, such a technique creates manufacturing problems and additional cost. These come about by virtue of the fact that the separate silk-screening printing operations employed to apply the graphics to the appliques lead to inconsistent variations in colors between the various appliques, due to differences in chemistry and temperature and/or humidity conditions when the appliques are produced.
According to another technique, a flat applique is produced and then the applique is pressed with a bladder to dish the applique or to form other surfaces. This technique is relatively expensive because of lower production yields due to breakage. There are also more quality problems, since, when an applique is cut, burrs are formed which are easier to remove from flat appliques in a deburring operation than are burrs on formed appliques. Since economics dictate that quality control inspection take place only after the applique is finished, the burr problem is not discovered until after forming has taken place and the burrs must, consequently, be removed from the formed appliques.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-level applique and method of manufacture that avoid problems inherent in conventional multi-level applique displays.
It is further object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing such an applique that is economical.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an applique that provides for a multi-level display with a single-sheet.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such an applique that may have only planar surfaces.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, a single-sheet applique for use in a multi-level display, comprising: a first portion formed in a single planar sheet of applique material; a second portion formed in said single planar sheet of applique material; at least a first segment formed in said single planar sheet of applique material and joining said first portion and said second portion; and said at least a first segment being arranged so as to permit said first portion and said second portion to be folded away from each other such that said first portion will lie in a plane different from a plane in which said second portion lies.